


Round by Round with The Starks (Canon Version Arya & Gendry Week)

by NewGirl18



Series: Stark Reactions [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, AryaxGendry Week, AryaxGendry Week 2019, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Gendrya - Freeform, Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18
Summary: Quick kill time chapters of how each member of the Starks found out about their relationship. One chapter per day, 8 chapters. Short and sweet cuz I love my Gendrya and season 8 did them no justice at all!





	1. Let's run away.

**ROBB**

He sat on the bed gently caressing the untouched sheets. The room smelled clean and it looked positively untouched. He sighed rubbing his beard. He was the King of the North, he would not be weighed down by his own sister, he had faced more crucial dangers than this, yet the thought of letting Arya slip away from his fingers had his throat closing more than a bit.

It seemed to him that he could never make people happy. It didn’t matter how many hours he discussed every single move he could make, in the end there was always someone who disagreed with his decision and today it had been his sister. The tears, God the tears! It made his heart ache to see her cry, for making her cry after vowing she’d never shed another tear again.

Today she had been told that they would be traveling to the Twins in a month’s time so that she would marry Elmar Frey in order to seal an inconclusive agreement, Edmure had also been dragged in all of this mess after Robb decided to make a move for himself in the endless game of thrones and marry Jeyne. The outburst was not something unexpected; it was Arya after all, but what threw Robb away was the pure hurt and hatred that settled in her eyes, this wasn’t his little sister anymore. She was damaged in some way and Robb and made it worse.

_“Arya my love please, understand that it must be done.”-- Their mother had tried to soothe Arya but curiously enough Grey Wind had stood in front of the youngest Stark as if they would harm her. Both Catelyn and Robb stopped their approach._

_“No it can’t! You’re a king now Robb! You can just tell them I don’t want to marry and it will be done.”-- Arya spoke, her words filled with despair and her eyes filled with tears._

_“You don’t understand Arya, I can’t break my word. Please understand this, if Father...”_

_“But you did break you word didn’t you? Or we wouldn’t be in this mess would we?”--_

_“Arya!”-- Catelyn quickly scolded her daughter but the cold laughter and harsh words that slipped through Arya’s lips froze them where they stood._

_“They say you lost half your army defending Lannister kin and sleeping with an enemy ally. So don’t talk to me about your word because it seems to me that these days words don’t mean a bloody thing.”---_

It had been hours ago that Arya had stormed out of the main hall with Grey Wind at her feet. Catelyn was worried that she would run away but Robb wasn’t, he was certain that his direwolf would prevent that from happening. What did worry him was the state of her chambers. It had been two weeks since Arya had come back to them yet her bed and room remain untouched. Yes, the first few nights he was aware that she slept with their mother both refusing to let each other go but with constant politics and war councils that lasted till dawn he wondered where was Arya spending her free time.

This wasn’t Winterfell and she was not the same Arya, she wasn’t as open and she mistrusted everyone around her. Ser Beric had told them they had taken care of her but that in between King’s Landing and the Riverlands Arya had been alone, fending for herself for quite a long time. She had arrived, skinny, underfed and with a mouth that made a sailor blush. She didn’t like to be inside of the castle and the first thing she asked was when would they leave back to Winterfell. It wasn’t as if all of the old Arya was lost, she still hated when their mother threw her to the maids so they could wash and clothe her and had cursed to the skies as she was forced into gowns and was denied entrance to the training grounds.

“Have you been guarding my sister’s chambers since she arrived?” He asked the two guards that stood in front of the door. Both northern men.

“Yes, your grace. As per your mother’s orders. We guard her at night and escort her in the morning to Lady Catelyn’s solar”-- One had replied.

It was clear that wherever Arya ran off to she made sure to be inside her chambers when she was summoned in the morning. Smart little thing as always.

Robb walked through the castle, this wasn’t his home. He didn’t know every face and the role that went with them and they certainly didn’t know where little Arya underfoot ran off to. Jon wasn’t around anymore, always the main target of Arya’s adventures and Bran and Rickon where far away in Winterfell. _‘The lone wolf dies but the pack survives’--_ Their father had said yet their family was scattered throughout the real, it was wrong, it felt wrong and it must be remedied if they wanted to survive, of that Robb was sure.

Stepping outside to the courtyard Robb came to terms that if he wanted to find Arya that he was going to have to deploy his own men to the task, he had 20,000 soldiers and between campsites and the woods Arya could be anywhere.

He talked to his men as he wandered around the courtyard, stopping to hear what they had to say. Arya had struck him with a blow and he now more than ever needed to make sure his men knew he was their leader.

“Now that’s a sight for sore eyes” Robb whistled.

Olyvar smiled as he walked over with Robb’s shield in his hands. It was rendered useless after the battle of Whispering Wood but Robb had refused to part with it.

“The men were talking wonders about the new smith so I gave him your shield to see if he was any good as they said he was”--

“This is proper steel-work. I haven’t seen this craft since Mikken’s mark” Robb wondered. The shield was brand new, yet it was still the same one. You could never tell there were once cracks and dents, the direwolf proud on it’s center. “Who brought the smith?”

“I think he’s part of the Brotherhood. He arrived with them when they delivered Lady Arya. Doesn’t say much but he’s been working non stop since he arrived, never refusing the work”--

The forge was close by so Robb decided he would made a quick stop to thank the new smith and make sure to secure his place inside his army. Good smiths were scarce these days and in a war they were invaluable, especially if they were good with their craft. 

It was past midnight by the time Robb arrived to the forge. It was large and steamy immediately making Robb shed his cloak off. Some men were still working, some were asleep, the few that still lingered stood and bowed to their king.

“At ease. Can you tell me who is the new smith that arrived not long ago?” Robb asked one of the men.

“The boy? Aye, Gendry’s his name. Good lad, he was here just a second ago but don’t know where he went. It’s the first time I’ve ever seen him without his hammer in his hand”--

Robb thanked the man and decided he would meet the smith later. He needed to find Arya first but stopped short as she saw the top of Greywind’s tail wagging for him outside the armory clearly wanting to get his attention. The direwolf entered assuming his master would follow. It was dark and poorly lit but Robb immediately recognized his sister’s voice.

“Elmar! They want me to marry that pompous little arse can you believe it?!”-- Arya shrieked as she passed back and forth among weapons and storage sheds. Her dress was dirty and her hair was a mess, Robb would bet she had gone riding to blow off some steam. She was venting out to a man, Robb couldn't see his face since he was leaning against the wall facing away from him, but Robb could see that he was tall, taller than him, had a broad back and powerful arms that showed massive strength.

“Are you sure about this?”-- The man said, his voice grave and deep.

“One does not simple mishear _‘we sold you and now you have to marry a complete stranger’_. It’s a done deal. Apparently they decided I should marry years ago without even knowing where I even was!”--

“Well, isn’t this what you highborns do? Arrange marriages?”--

“It wasn’t what father would do! He’d listen to me and give me a choice. Hell he even gave Sansa a choice to marry Joffrey even if she was stupid enough to believe he was worth it”--

“What exactly can we do? We can’t go against the word of a King”--

“Of course we can. And he’s not a king, he’s my brother.”--

“It doesn’t matter Arry. If anything we're worse here than we were with the Brotherhood. Try getting pass an entire army, where would we even go?”--

“Winterfell. We can grab enough food along two strong and healthy horses and ride back home. No one can take me out of my home. If they try, we'll go to the Wall and fetch Jon, he would never let anything happen to me”--

The man said nothing. Just ran his hands through his hair. It was black as night hiding the stains the soot his hands left.

“Arry you would be walking away from your family”--

“No, I would be running away from my family. Let’s run away Gendry. I’m cattle. That’s what I am, livestock! I think they’re happy I arrived not because they missed me but because now they have a bargaining chip for the Freys”----

“Of course not. How can you even dare say that?!” Robb spoke. Stepping outside the shadows not caring that he was eavesdropping. What Arya just said broke his heart.

Arya was startled and so was the man, he moved quickly from his spot shielding Arya behind him from any danger. Grey Wind eyed him with interest.

Now with a clear front view Robb could see that this was a man grown, around his age probably, with striking blue eyes and a healthy beard, and that he was close, too close to Arya. She grabbed his forearm from behind as he first shielded her from his presence, but now that they knew it was him Arya glared at him while the man stepped away from Arya, just a bit.

“What are you doing here? Am I your prisoner as well? I can’t go anywhere without your permission, is that it?”--

“Don’t be a brat!” Robb snapped back, titles and formalities never meant anything to his sister ”How can you say that we didn’t miss you? That I didn’t miss you and would think so poorly of you?”

“Because you’re marrying me off regardless of what I think about it.”--

“I think I should go, this is a private matter”-- the man said lowering his eyes but Arya had other ideas.

“You’re staying right where you are or I’m going wherever you’re going. I’m not staying here with his royal highness”-- she said glaring right at him.

“Arya” Robb warned.

“Don’t Arya me! I will treat you with the same regard you give me. And since you don’t give two shits about me only how many men I can secure you with my maidenhood then I’m in better company with Gendry”--

“Gendry? You’re the new smith?!” Robb gawked. This was the “boy” with the impressive talent? “How do you know my sister?”

“He knows and cares for me more than you do apparently”--

“Arry...”-- The man definitely not boy warned Arya, but only he only got an eye roll in return. “I’m Ser Gendry Waters your grace, I served under Lord Beric and decided to stay here as a smith if you’ll have me”--

A Bastard; Robb thought. A bastard smith with a thick southern accent that stood too close to his sister and called her Arry. Catelyn Stark was going to be livid. "Let's move this conversation back to the castle."

"No. I'm staying right where I am. And so is he"--- Arya said crossing her arms and pointing towards the smith.

"For fucks sake Arya, what would you have me do? You're not a child anymore, you will get married eventually so why not take charge and find you a husband with an advantageous situation for all of us?!" Robb shouted loosing his cool demeanor. It was one of Arya's gifts.

"Of course! Because the Seven all the Old Gods forbid that a woman can actually find a man all by herself IF she even decides to marry at all!"---

"And what would do you think I should do then? If I already ruined everything by defending Lannister kin and sleeping with an enemy ally as you eloquently put it earlier"

"Let her run away"--- A voice said from behind startling them all. The Blackfish barged inside closing the door behind him. Robb didn't miss that he was clad in armor.

"Uncle was it this? Robb asked while the Blackfish completely ignored him speaking to Arya.

"How fast can you gather what you need to hit the road?"---

"Nothing. I don't have any possessions. Just give me time to change my dress for some breaches and I'll be good to go"---

"Good. Go on then, I've got your mother is distracted with Master Vyman . Come back here when you're ready"---

"Ok. But he's coming with me"--- Arya said standing in front of the smith who looked like he was going to faint.

"Oh he's leaving alright"--- The Blackfish replied eyeing Gendry up and down. A little bit too interested. 

"Wait. Why would you help me? Mother will be furious and so will Walder Frey"--

"Don't waste time asking for explanations. You'll get them once we hit the road"---

Arya ran not before giving the smith a firm grip on his hand. An agreement of leaving together. Before Robb could even speak the Blackfish had his sword drawn, aiming at the young smith's head.

"UNCLE WHAT IS GOING ON?" Robb roared but it was Grey Wind who snarled and stood in front of the smith protecting him.

"Well. The beast likes him so that's a good start"--- 

Robb drew his own sword, these couple of years had made him realize that sometimes politics of the realm weren't solved with words but with swords. "Brynden. What is going on?"

"Your sister was right. A woman can find a man for herself. She just happened to find the mas who was the best bargaining chip"--- his uncle replied. Only lowering his sword once they realized the smith had never put up a fighting stance. "Who's your father boy?"--

"Not this again"-- The smith muttered under his breath "How many times do I have to tell you people that I don't know who my father was?!"---

"Who else has asked?"--- Brynden continued with the interrogation.

"The hand; Lord Stark, and the hand before him"---

"You knew my father?" Robb asked. Who was this man his sister had dragged inside their camp?

"I saw your father. Answered some questions for him as best as I could and then he left. That's all. The rest I only know because Arya had told me"---

"So you're as clueless as she is. Maybe ignorance has been what kept you safe all this time."--- The Blackfish said finally turning towards Robb. "We need to get him safe to the North. As far as the south as possible"---

"Why? Who is he and what does Arya have to do with any of this?

"She has everything to do with this! Because this boy right here is Robert Baratheon's son!"---

Silence.

Plain silence. Only Grey Wind’s pants where heard.

"That's ridiculous"-- The smith said.

"Is it? Where you or where you not snuggled out of Kings Landing?"---

"My master got tired of me and sold me to the Nights Watch"---

"Not after too many hands were sniffing around you."--- Brynden said turning around to address Robb.

"Someone paid good money to get him out of the city once Cersei started killing Robert's bastards. If anyone would know it would be Eddard, but without further proof we have the boy himself, I thought I was drunk in broad daylight once he arrived, he could be Robert's twin! If we get him somewhere secure under our protection and play our cards right we can grab the power out of the Lannister's hands and even get the Baratheon's under our thumb. We need more men, and we can take them playing their own little game"--

Robb sat silent, Grey Wind came to lick his palms. He looked at the smith, now pale with shaking hands.

"You want to marry Arya off to him."---

"Yes"---

"What?!"---

Both men spoke at the same time.

"That's ridiculous. I can't marry Arya. I'm no one. Just a bastard from Flea Bottom"---

"A King's bastard which is entirely different" Rob spoke thinking about his half brother Jon.

"If you legitimize him and secure his alliance we can drag half of the kingdom that still morns Robert. The people from the Stormlands are divided, give them a young, strong man of the right age and married to the right girl and they will toss aside both Stannis and Renly."---

"And what about old man Frey?"

"That old fuck still gets Edmure which if you ask me is a win / win situation"---

"I'm sorry but if anyone gets a say in this matter it would be Arya and myself"-- The smith spoke finally snapping out of his stupor.

"And what do you have to say? Are you saying you would be against on marrying the girl?"--- 

"What? Of course not! If anything I'm not enough, she deserves better than me."---

"Have you touched her?" Robb spoke softly in his Lord's voice as Bran used to say.

"What?"---

"Have you touched my sister? You have a pet name for her and you were already considering her suggestion before I made myself known"

"I haven't touched Arya. It's not like that with her, it's different"--- Gendry gritted. This time he didn't cower but stood his ground in full height. The man had presence when he wanted to.

"The boy's head over heels with the little wolf. Beric told me they couldn't keep them apart and that he'd change cloaks and banners without the blink of an eye if it meant being close to your sister. He's knighted so we can work with that for a start."--

"Do you love her?" It was a direct question. If Robb really was going to do this he was going to give Arya the same chance he dared to take for himself.

"I... I only want her safe and happy. If I happen to be with her when that happens that's more than I could ever ask."---

Grey Wind whined and turned around looking at the smith demanding he stroked his fur.

"When was the last time your wolf let someone touch him?" --- Brynden asked as Gendry petted the large beast.

Could he do this? What is the right move? Securing an alliance with a Baratheon; Robert's only living son would be monumental, and he'd have the support from the South without having to make any more compromises. Walder Frey would still have Edmure who was the Lord of the Riverlands after their Grandfather's passing and Arya? Well Arya would always remain a wild card but at least she would return to Winterfell, she would be safe surrounded by her own people something their mother would never object. If he continued with this mad plan of marriage with a bastard smith was another thing, she at least seemed fond of him. They already had lost Sansa, losing Arya with be critical for the whole family, oath or no oath Jon would march down from the Wall to kill him and his father would haunt his dreams...

The next day Lady Catelyn was swarmed with diplomatic tasks, meetings, and endless scrolls for her to read and help her son with the war. It wasn't until late lunch that Robb himself told her the news.

Arya had run away.

  


* * *

**NEXT UP TOMORROW: Marry me. (Sansa)**

**Thanks for taking your time, feel free to leave your review and check out my other work**

**XOXO New Girl.**


	2. Marry me!

**SANSA:**

"No one is making you leave you know?"--- Bran said from across her inside their wagon house.

"Our brother is being held prisoner in the Capitol. I'm going, and I'm bringing whatever men we have left" Sansa replied. Her back stiff and her shoulders rigid. It seems that physically leaving Winterfell was taking a tole on her, it was if as the Northern winds didn't want her to leave her home. Ridiculous; she thought. It was her fears of going back to that retched place again.

"You love him."-- 

"What?"

"Jon. You love him. Remember that every time you feel the urge to turn around."---

"Of course I love him. He's our brother"

"No he's not. He's our cousin and you love him"---

Sansa remained silent. She wasn't in the mood for Bran's cryptic words. She was going back to King's Landing to get Jon back, he was being held prisoner after killing Daenerys Targaryen so there was to be a council containing the main houses to debate his faith.

Bloody fool... aptly called that by Arya in her letter.

_The Bloody fool killed the Dragon Queen and got himself caught. Come to the Capitol and bring your birds with you. _

_Arya._

Her sister. Sansa lasted nearly an entire day praying in the Godswood once she received her letter, relieved to at last hear from her even if she was in King's Landing. Arya had disappeared after the Long Night and Sansa wasn't sure she would see her again, Arya carried with her more ghosts than the ones that lived inside the Winterfell crypts. She couldn't blame her though, if anyone deserved a clean break it was Arya but it appeared that she had gone to the one place Starks would never find any peace, not after that horrific day at the Sept of Baylor.

The trip was hurried but necessary. Jon was thrown inside the dungeons by the Unsullied who now acted as rulers, the Northern army remained outside the city walls waiting for orders and Arya was somewhere in between making sure no harm came to Jon. On her part Sansa was on a mission to take every man willing and able from every city, holdfast and castle she crossed to gain more man power. Their number was already decimated and tired after the Battle for Winterfell and the news she received from King's Landing didn't bode well but they needed to be ready to fight for their King.

They were making good time but they still needed to rest. They stopped at an Inn that was small and made Brienne uncomfortable but it was all they had for the time being. It could be a cozy little thing if they hadn't carried such a large host but it was only for one night, which was fine by Sansa since the plump servant that kept bringing them their plates couldn't stop gawking at her. It was only when Lord Baratheon blatantly smacked the servant straight in the head that the man stopped. But curiously enough sat next to the newly appointment Lord and were talking in hushed tones. 

"Brienne. What is the current situation of the Stormlands?" Sansa asked once the mood felt more relaxed and Brienne herself seemed more at ease.

"The countryside is divided my Lady. The Baratheon brothers left the lands in disarray. The houses are fighting for the better claim"---

"And what do we know about the new Lord Baratheon?" Sansa said eyeing said man from afar. He was an odd man, soft spoken but polite. He was clearly a lowborn, a bit rough around the edges but a brilliant move on Daenerys's part, although Sansa made a mental note to ask Tyrion if it was his doing instead of the Queen's.

"He comes from King's Landing where he was a armorers apprentice. He's very good at his craft and prefers to keep to himself. I really don't know much about him."---

"Daenerys was the one who elevated his status. Do you think that if it comes to it that we can sway him over to our cause?"---

"You won't find a more loyal man to House Stark Sansa. He will be the one who will make us whole again."--- Bran said as always leaving an awkward silence after speaking his mind.

"Well... it's difficult to say."--- Brienne continued. "Daenerys did name him in order to secure the Stormlands but the boy has never been there. I've been in contact with my father and he says that the Lords are still bickering whether who had the better claim; Stannis or Renly. I guess bringing Robert's son in the mix might solidify the people. His loyalties are known only to him tho I may say that his closeness to King Jon and his willingness to stay and fight with us against the army of the dead speaks volumes about who he would support."---

"Yes, Jon has that power of bringing people together. He seems nice... Lord Baratheon. Although I have yet to speak a word to him, I will make it happen first thing in the morning."

"He looks like Renly"--- Brienne spoke with fondness "If he's anything like Renly than he's a good man my Lady. One of the best"---

"Yes, that he is"--- Bran replied.

**....**

True to her word Sansa saddled up and got up on her horse bright and early to continue their journey. She wasn't Arya but she also wasn't entirely useless on a horse, she rode side face and wore pants underneath her dress, but this way she would have more contact with the people and could speak quickly with the men.

At noon she decided to ride next to Lord Baratheon who quickly acknowledged her with a small nod but remained silent. He seemed to be uncomfortable on his horse but never uttered a word about it, and he had a thing of every so often looking behind his back as if someone was following him. He was the first of their party to shed his winter furs as they crossed the Riverlands.

"Not a fan of the cold?" Sansa smirked. It was time to make him talk.

"It was the first time I ever saw snow and dead men where walking on it. It gave me a new found appreciation for any heath that didn't come from a forge"--- He smiled.

He had a nice smile Sansa decided. And he was quite attractive actually. His face was all angles with strong eyebrows and striking blue eyes. She'd imagine how in another time she would be daydreaming about the bastard Knight with the blue eyes but she wasn't a child anymore and Sansa knew more than anyone what was behind a saccharine smile.

"Are you looking forward to go back to King's Landing? I was told you where born there" She further inquired.

"I was born there; yes. But I can't say I'm looking forward going back. I lived there but it wasn't my home. I've never had a home, I've never had a family."---

"That's good. Sometimes at war it is good to have no family. There are no weak links for others to exploit and coerced you"

"You have a big family. Are you saying that you're better off alone?"---

She smiled. It was a bittersweet one. "No, I'm saying that often times I felt like a bird who's wings were being plucked at the same time in different directions. If you want that; a family, you have to be willing to do anything for them. Never take them for granted."

Lord Baratheon remained silent lost in thought. Sansa let him till eventually he decided to speak again. "Your sister... she in King's Landing?"--

"Yes, she's staying close to our brother making sure nothing happens to him"

"Is she ok?"--

"I hope so. Honestly I don't think anyone knows she's even in King's Landing. She's alive? Yes. Was she hurt during the siege? I won't know until I see her for myself"

"I'm glad she's alive. For her, for you, the whole family. You Starks have been through a lot. It was nice, seeing you all together"---

"Is that something you're looking forward to? Having a family? You are the sole heir of House Baratheon. Prospering the line is vital and shall be one of the first things I'm sure your advisers will tell you to act upon."

Something flashed in Lord Baratheon's eyes. Rage? Sadness? Humor? She didn't know, but he was affected non the less.

"I once had the chance to have a family. I was young and threw it away. Then when I finally realized what I wanted, it was too late"---

"Are you talking about some lost love Lord Baratheon? Because I can tell you that highborns don't get the luxury of falling in love."

"Would you marry again?" He asked but quickly backtracked do to the intimacy of the question. "I'm sorry my lady. I, it's not any of my business"--

"It's ok" Sansa replied. Schooling her features as she learned from the moment she realized Joffrey was no prince charming. "Marriage for me has been nothing but a mean to and end. Right now I am at the peak of my position. I hold the title of Lady my mother once wore without having to marry nor leave my home. I won't marry because I don't need nor want to. I'll see it to myself that House Stark prospers without having to depend on outsiders" She said with pride.

Because it was true. She was a strong, independent woman. Never again will the wolf on her back be hidden under someone else's cloak. It was more than a possibility that Bran could be infertile after his accident leaving only Jon as the only male, his status as a bastard rendered non existent since he was proclaimed king. Arya was also still a possibility, because she was always the wild card Arya could easily decide she would be a maiden forever or simply appear one day with child and a husband. If everything else failed there was always the Bear Island. Women really needed no men.

Lord Baratheon's chuckle pulled her out of her thoughts. "Spoken like a proper highborn"---

"You must remember that you are one of us now Lord Baratheon. We speak the same language"

"Not really. Because you take pride in your house and your heritage. Me? Just give me one more chance, to ask her properly. To make her see I only ever wanted her to marry me for what she was and not her titles; and I'll leave my banners right here on the road"---

"Passionate words for a lord. Are you saying that you already had your sights on a highborn Lady before you were legitimized?" Now Sansa's interest was piqued.

"No. Just no one."--- he said and excused himself galloping further ahead.

Sansa now decided to make sure to be kept informed of Lord Baratheon's life in the Stormlands while wondering if he would get one more chance with his Lady 

* * *

**NEXT UP: Catelyn / Reunion**

**Feel free to leave your review**

**xoxo New Girl**

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in the mood you can check my other story "Round by Round with the Starks" which is a more funny, modern set and upbeat version of how the family found out about Gendrya.


End file.
